


Él te amaba a su forma

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Esto iba a ser un prologo para un fanfic que iba hacer de Eames x Robert, bastante enfermizo realmente, pero nunca lo hice. Así que lo subo como un one-shot post-pelicula. Cuenta, a lo que es mi perspectiva, de lo que sucedió con Rob tras lo que le hicieron, al menos, lo que encontró Eames de él cuando no pudo evitar que esa sensación de que hizo lo incorrecto lo carcoma.





	Él te amaba a su forma

“Él te amaba a su forma”, probablemente sea la peor frase que pueda quedarse en tu mente tras haber vivido toda una infancia, adolescencia y adultez con un padre abusivo. Posiblemente las marcas no eran lo más llamativo de este tipo, cuando implicaba a este hombre, pero sí las cicatrices emocionales que fueron sobreponiéndose y formando un producto desastroso de persona. Robert sería el primero en afirmar que su carácter tan antipático era fruto simplista de una negación a su yo real. Omite tus inseguridades, tus emociones, guarda todo abajo y profundo en tu mente; hazlo. Ese sería su lema. Por muy poco saludable que suene. Le funcionó toda la vida pero en toda esa vida sabía que su padre realmente no lo amaba, lo sabía, jamás hubo nada que él hiciera o dijera que pudiera decir lo contrario (mismo vejestorio más de una vez argumentó que deseaba su muerte o su no nacimiento). Pero despertar y tener esa idea fija en tu cabeza, picando en tu subconsciente y haciéndote dudar de cada cosa vivida fue lo peor que podría sucederte. Inception lo arruinó, no que él lo supiera realmente, no que a alguien le importara. Hizo lo que sus “violadores” indicaron que hiciera: desmontó completamente su compañía sin dejar nada de esta. La vende a mitad de costo, regaló algunas apartes y simplemente dejó todo lo que alguna vez tocó su padre lejos de sus manos. Porque contraponiendose a la otra idea vaga, estaba la idea de que su padre quería que él tuviera su propio imperio. Seamos sinceros. Hubiera sido más fácil para él destruir todo sabiendo que estaba decepcionado y no quería que tuviera nada suyo; antes de la misma intrusión ya era su plan. Ahora, lo hizo por una idea retorcida que simplemente no tenía sentido y producía desequilibrios mentales inalcanzables. No había nada en sus recuerdos que pudiera darle sentido a todo esto. Robert desapareció, literalmente, de la faz de la tierra. Durante meses tras la última desmontara del imperio los diarios y toda red social preguntó sobre su paradero. Nadie supo la respuesta. Al equipo podría importarle menos considerando que cada uno obtuvo lo que quería; pero Eames sólo no podía dejar la bola girar. Él movió hilos, llamó a cada contacto en su libreta negra e intentó por todos los medios saber cualquier cosa sobre el hijo perdido. Descubrió rumores. Algunos decían que Robert había enloquecido, intentó matar a su padrino y está en una instalación psiquiátrica; otras malas lenguas argumentan que intentó el suicidio y algunos afirmar que no sólo lo intentó sino que lo logró. Desgraciadamente no era ni una ni otra sino un conjunto de ambas. Su descubrimiento posterior, que tardó más de dos meses en conseguir, lo llevó a encontrarlo en una casa –no psiquiátrico remarcado fuertemente por todos- donde los ricos inestables iban a recuperarse (aunque su panfleto argumentaba que era un lugar de descanso, dejando como subtexto el concepto de “ricos locos”). Ingresar al lugar fue complejo, por suerte uno de los enfermeros de turno tuvo un pequeño accidente y tuvo que dejar el trabajo, él consiguió excelentes recomendaciones y fue contratado para aquella vacante.

Para mantener portada y así poder satisfacer su extraña curiosidad sobre lo que le hicieron a Robert, tuvo que ejercer realmente el trabajo de enfermero y todo lo que esto implicaba. Hasta limpiar el trasero de ricos viejos que estaban allí para pasar sus últimos días –cuáles fueron abandonados por sus hijos ingratos posiblemente-. Tuvo que escalar puestos y responsabilidades, hacerse amigo de los diferentes turnos y enfermera. Obtuvo un variopinto de informaciones para nada interesantes sobre personas allí habitando, algunos ricos que podrían ser útiles para el chantaje de información o venta; aunque teóricamente su contrato argumentaba que no podía difamar nada de lo visto o escuchado fuera del recinto, él no era legalmente un empleado (especialmente porque su identidad no era real). Consiguió que Veronika, una de las enfermeras más viejas, rechonchas y coquetas del lugar, le contara sobre Robert. Según ella fue llevado de emergencia tras amenazar a personas cercanas con matarlas y luego intentar suicidarse; posteriormente atacar a los médicos que intentaban salvarle la vida de su acto descuidado. Cuando llegó no fue más que problemático, peleaba con todos y casi parece necesitar que lo golpearan. Ella argumentó tristemente que parecía sentir que necesitaba aquel castigo, su voz fue completamente maternal y llena de angustia que hizo que el estómago de Eames se estremeciera. La enfermera agregó que intentó otras siete veces más suicidarse dentro del lugar y que mucho del personal se duplicó debido a esto; no entendía cómo podía lograr obtener objetos afilados o la oportunidad de atentar contra su vida cuando era vigilado –prácticamente- veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. A ese punto, él creía que vomitaría. Peor fue cuando lo vio por primera vez desde que ingresó hace mes y medio. Tenía ambos brazos cubiertos de vendas, dos dedos de la mano izquierda con soporte por fractura, su cuello también estaba vendado y no podía ver mucho más bajo su pijama blanco estándar del lugar. Pero sí podía notar la palidez, el moretón en su barbilla del lado derecho, sus ojos desenfocados y las grandes ojeras bajo este. Sus pómulos eran tan definidos que parecía una cadáver, si bien siempre tuvo la particular de ser afilado en esos términos nunca fue tan así. Era doloroso verlo. Veronika argumentó que apenas comía actualmente y estaba a base de sueros y vitaminas pero que no eran suficientes. La preocupación era palpable y el dolor en el pecho de nuestro estúpido hombre era sofocante. Debió de excusarse con alguna cosa tonta y corrió hacia el punto que sabía que ninguna cámara ni nadie lo vería sólo para llorar. Porque aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, la culpa lo estaba matando y verlo solamente hacia peor el sentimiento. Necesitaba saber más. Quería saber si fueron ellos los causantes de este desastre o fue, simplemente y puramente, la muerte de padre.

Tres meses tardó en descubrir la rutina del psiquiatra de Robert y cómo robar su informe. Lo consiguió, sabía que tenía sólo la madrugada para leerlo y debería de devolverlo antes del amanecer. Había intentado prepararse mentalmente para esto aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo. Lo primero que encontró una fue una larga y detallada descripción sobre su psicosis. Comenzó con la amenaza a su secretaria cuando ésta se negó a dejarlo en paz tras la destrucción masiva de su compañía; posteriormente amenazó contra su padrino cuando este argumentó sobre su locura post luto y su inestabilidad emocional. Palabras citadas de este último: “Él se burló cuando le dije que necesitaba ayuda, dijo que no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo.”, y no mucho después vino su intento de suicido. Aunque estaba con pérdida de sangre y desorientado por las drogas y el alcohol consumido, él se las arregló para arañar a uno de los paramédicos y dejarle el ojo negro a otro. El traslado al lugar bajo sedación y los primeros días también fueron contados. Su necesidad de provocar a los enfermeros y empujarlos a peleas, cuando no obtuvo respuesta del personal fue contra los residentes cuales fueron más receptivos. Veintisiete peleas en la primera semana, solamente. Cuando la vigilancia cuando estaba en lugar comunes creció, comenzó a auto infligirse daño; golpear su cabeza contra la pared, rasguñar su piel. Herirse como encontrara forma. Los informes sobre cualquiera de sus sesiones con la psiquiatra no tenían real contenido, Robert se negaba a dar información o hablar con esta aunque había anotaciones sobre sus reacciones a algunos argumentos y tics llamativos. La depresión severa era su diagnóstico, junto a insomnio masivo y otras cosas más que Eames prefirió ignorar. Siguió pasando entre hojas y subcarpetas hasta hallar una muy interesante; eran entrevistas a personas cercanas a él. La primera fue, obviamente, con su padrino quien casi relato una infancia normal con un padre estricto y ausente; la descripción del adulto Robert de su secretaria fue más llena de datos importantes, sobre sus hábitos alimenticios que eran muy escasos –prácticamente no comía-, las reacciones cuando algo le salía mal y la necesidad de ser perfeccionista. Ella misma dice, y cita: “Robert parecía tener miedo de equivocarse, como si poner una palabra mal en un informe significaba que lo matarían. A veces creía que esperaba una reacción agresiva de cualquier superior que notara un error en su trabajo.”. La siguiente entrevista fue de su niñera durante su infancia, la mujer era muy grande y ella misma argumentó que ya no tenía temor a lo que le pudiera pasar por su edad. Dejó una muy larga y detallada descripción de un abuso constante del padre de Robert hacia este tanto físico –argumentó sobre la diversidad de fracturas ocasionadas en supuesto accidentes que nunca existieron- y aún más fuerte, psicológicamente. Ella dijo temer sobre la autoestima del niño y pensar que crecería sintiéndose inferior, pero al verlo salir adelante tan fuertemente sus temores menguó. Tristemente, y se lamentaba, no haber hecho algo antes y haberlo salvado del dolor actual. Anexado a esto hay una larga investigación sobre historiales médicos del paciente y todas las heridas constatadas por hospitales que fueron accidentes; entre ellas más de una que casi lo ha matado. Eames cerró los informes y sintiéndose vacío regresó todo a su lugar. Él le dijo a Robert que su padre lo amaba a su manera, él le dijo eso, como justificación a cada vez que levantó su mano contra él y cada vez que lo trató como si no valiera siquiera un respiro. Él plantó un pensamiento, que creyó prácticamente inocente que lo ayudaría a superar su pena, que sólo produjo una confusión interna. Ahora, creía que todo lo merecía. Ahora, necesitaba el dolor porque era así la única forma que alguien lo podría amar. Maldición, él era el maldito desgraciado que lo rompió por completo.


End file.
